Centuries Meets Seconds
by Silverdust101
Summary: 2Century Vampire Bella finally finds her mate in human newborn Edward. But is he really human? Danger lurks on capturing them. Powerful and Possessive Bella. "Wings exploded from its body as he growled again, his body arching,ready for the first strike."  UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. Time

No one is so powerful that they can stop the march of time.

Originated from ___St. Marher in_ 1225 "And te tide and te time þat tu iboren were, schal beon iblescet."

In my opinion this was a rare epiphany, a treasure so sweet, a rare jewel, so well depicted by human nature. Human nature, a thing that in itself didn't understand the significance of such a statement.

For they did not travel through the numerous days, endless months, passing years or drifting centuries. Time specifications such as these just intertwined throughout my existence until there was left only one known thing, one angelic presence, one endless bounty that went through more of the fiery depts. of loneliness than me.

Time.

Changing moons, raging waters, chilly nights transformed into sweltering summers- every last aspect, every last element, controlled by one dynasty.

Time changed children into men.

From these men brought forth more children and the cycle went on.

Never ending.

Carrying me within its sands, forcing me to adapt to the changes it brought with it.

Creatures such as I were well suited for such a force, changing with our only familiarity in the world.

Never changing entities thrown within a world that never stops changing, I found it to be a cruel joke, mockery of Earth's own power.

Yet-there was an exception to my factual terms, there in the hell of our existence, did exist a solace, a solace so sweet, it was our kind's only heaven. It saved us from ourselves and transformed us back into a version of which we once were.

Human-yet not entirely-for demons such as us could not taste the fruits of a luxury so sweet.

No- we were given back our personality, banished from the hallow prison on which we seemed to be based.

Uprooted from simply drifting-existing to something _more._

Laughing, enjoying, smiling-living.

For that, I researched for decades for the supernatural being or force that could awaken such feelings, such dreams.

But it came of nothing short of magic, short of a miracle, a power so deeply entrusted within us, a power which bore each of us, a force which pushed each of us and made us see life each day.

Love.

For I, wise among my years did not understand the concept. Research revealed no answers, no meanings, and no definition.

It revealed nothing but a name-something understandable, almost comprehendible, less mystical for my mind.

Eternal love.

This love worked on us, changed us, and made us.

I searched for this miracle, glancing, looking, searching for such an abnormality, such a rarity.

As I passed through- cities, towns, continents- I acquired owners of the miracle of which I sought.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett-they had found their own solace, no longer soulless demons, but beings so filled with light, so smothered with the simple goodness, so overpowered by love-I was powerless to stop their boundless energies.

It had rushed through me, by part, changing me in something I had no familiarity with. The feelings awakened had been lost to me, a fragment of my human existence, something to be lost and then hurriedly leaved through. Not completely forgotten yet not entirely known to ever be forgotten in the first place.

Happiness had been introduced within me, changing the careful equilibrium on which I had rooted myself. Along with this happiness, this sudden burst of joy came sadness.

For the first time in my existence, for the first time in centuries, I cried.

Shed the tears of my pity, my loneliness, my being.

These tears brought forth new life for now I was no longer a simple being, a vampire of no purpose.

My name was Isabella Marie Swan, coven leader of four, sister of four, protector of four.

In earthly terms, I was no longer a strange passerby, a dangerous predator.

My name was Doctor Isabella Marie Swan, a woman of 28 years.

I was the sought after, the woman who looked too young to be at the suggested age.

On July 1, the year of 2010, I was all of these things and more.

Titles bore on the back torch of my life as my world found itself totally collapsing on my circumspect axis. I was no longer a being, a simple vampire, a simple doctor, coven leader, and a sister.

No these things disappeared-vanished from my eyes on the night of July 1 at Fork's Hospital. A hospital built by faith and powered by love-a love so strong it had caught me when I was drifting and pasted me. Grounded me.

The fireworks of celebration occurring outside during the rare dry night were close to the explosion happening in my head.

My strings were loosened, cut, shredded and then reformed.

Intertwining around a being that was no longer a mere being, another patient, or another human.

No this person was Edward Antony Masen. He was no longer a newborn infant, no longer a simple baby covered in the remnants of its passage into this earth; no he was my mate, the sole carrier of my heart.

He was salvation, a salvation that looked so vivid, so deep, almost in similarity to his soulful green eyes.

Eyes that once locked with my own quieted the wails emitting from his mouth. Eyes-weak to the vulnerability of mortality and fresh being- looked for only a mere second before falling under the cover of soft eye lids.

A second that changed my whole life, my whole plan. A simple second, a mere passing in time-that changed me, shook me and reformed me.

It was at that second that I almost felt my dead heart beat.

**A/N Another story that was running through my head. It's inspired by a few of my favorite books and fanfics. Tell me what you think.**

**Also btw, We must discover and fly will soon be over, I think in about two more chapters, I can't decide if there will be a sequel or not. **

**Plz check out my other stories, I promise they will be just as good as this one.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

P.S I do not own twilight.


	2. Infant

A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities.  
- Eda J. Le Shan

I had simply passed by this message when my fingers had touched it. For it had awakened the dreaded sadness, encompassing yearning for something lost. My coven sister Rosalie shared these feelings, these wants with me. We passed through it together, but not as a union for she had Emmett. A man that though childlike in his own exuberance, understood his mate-his wife. Witnessing the shared touches, hearing the nightly joining between the two, the simple connectivity would captivate me until I had been forced to flee, to witness something else.

To distract myself.

In my profession I helped, I healed yet I was forced to bear-to bear the smiling faces of new mothers-laughs of new fathers and giggles of new siblings.

At first, I had considered them a pure torture, a pure mockery of something I was not to experience, to witness and dare not hold.

Yet now-here under the piercing light, there bore a child, a child of which showed me the results of my fruitless searching. A child so filled with angelic being, his soft skin almost glowing under the light. His cheeks, flushed with crimson red, moving-feeling, involuntarily searching for the nourishment of which I was not to provide.

"AGPAR at one minute is nine" I shouted, trying to gain back my bearings- I was in a hospital, a place of work, surrounded by humans and an over-expecting mother.

A nurse approached, a young woman by the name of Angela, her eyes focused on the wiggling infant in my arms.

But I was not ready to hand over such a precious being.

"I'll clean him up." There was no room for discussion as I walked out back, into the washing area.

"Are you sure Doc. Swan?" the girl was sweet, her own womb already housing a life; she was persistent in her job and found it a rarity that a doctor such as me was insisting on doing something all other professionals would scoff at.

"It's okay Angela, I got him" I said, running the water in a small basin, watching as the baby in my arms came to life, truly screaming now, his soft wails reaching the awaiting parents who were eager to hold their new one. "Why don't you inform the new parents of what they had?" I suggested as I trailed a gentle finger down his cheek- instantly calming him.

Adding a few drops of baby shampoo in the mild water I carefully lowered the infant in the water, being mindful of his umbilical cord, instantly calming him.

His eyes opened, glancing around him in vulnerable amazement, as I washed him, removing all traces of blood.

The substance of it-the smell of it, did not affect me, did not deter me from my task. As of reason, I had survived on the subsistence of animals for over one hundred years. It was a rarity in my world, an almost unknown. Many vampires had scoffed, laughed at me but I continued my practices and eventually was able to sway my coven to do so as well.

The scent of it was easily diminishing, breaking free of the infant as his own scent broke free.

It was the most potent-the most gratifying-the most astounding fragrance to reach my nostrils. I could not help but inhale deeply as spices, apples and honeysuckle, overlaid with baby powder entered my nose.

"You smell amazing little one" at the sound of my voice the infant seemed to open his eyes and gaze around.

"Simply amazing" I gently cradled the infant-my mate into my arms. He did not seem opposed to my cold arms, instead snuggling into me as if seeking more.

I wrapped him in a royal blue warm blanket and weighed him and took his temperature, pleased at its normal standards.

I tried to dim the smile off my face as I walked back into the room, pleased to see Mrs. Masen already cleaned up but yet in the first time in my existence I found myself jealous, and angry that I would have to hand over my own.

Hand over the only thing in my life that had meaning-the only thing I had deemed my own.

"Here's your bouncing baby boy at seven pounds and six ounces." I forced the smile to grace my lips as I handed my boy-my mate over to his mother.

Yet, the minute he was not encased in my arms, he screamed-his wails breaking my heart, opening a wound so old I feared I would cripple on the sight.

His wails triggered something in me, something long before buried, long before forgotten.

I was unable to move as visions of the past washed through me, pasting my body, while carrying my mind.

_The air was thick, fog overlaying the streets in London, England. The streets were reasonably bare but of one woman and a young child._

"_Mother, I hope not to bother but where are we going?" the girls voice spoke of bells, of merry and confusion. She was only six but already trained-already conditioned to speak the language of the adults. This was a transition she was proud of, always hoping to please her mother, who seemed to her to be mostly sad._

"_Shh, Isabella" her mother spoke, her voice filled with tiredness, yet hopefulness. Her breathe rushed out, cold with the approaching snow._

_The girl remained quiet as they walked down paths, wayward curves and empty homes._

"_We're here Isabella." The woman's voice shook as they climbed a few broken stairs and approached a few double doors._

"_Here where?" the girl spoke, glancing around. The stone building spoke of its age, reminding her of her original home. A home which her naval captain father had built of his own hands. A home of which he never returned after going out to sea._

"_Never mind that girl, I want you to walk in there and ask for Mrs. Cope and then lead her outside, I wish to talk to her" the mother commanded, and the girl instantly obeyed, rushing into the home._

_The place was nicely warm as children of all ages ran this way and that. The living area housed a radio of which thirty young children were planted in front of._

_Isabella, extremely shy, simply walked until noticing a graying woman._

"_Excuse me ma'am but is your name Mrs. Cope?" her voice shook as the woman turned to her and smiled._

"_Why yes, darling it is, what can I do for you?"._

_Isabella quickly replayed her mother's message but when the pair stepped outside the mother was gone, only the falling snow greeted them._

It took my brain two seconds to succumb to the early memories. And when I emerged the mother was frantically trying to calm her son.

"Shh, it's okay Edward"

And so the child was named Edward Anthony Masen on that very night.

Xxxx

"He's your mate, is he not?" The voice was so close to me-startling me, that I spun too fast for mere human eyes, to only meet a pair of amber orbs. Amber orbs the exact seem shade as my own pair.

The smell that emitted from the blond man in front of me had my nose flaring up.

Never in all my years had I simply missed the smell of a vampire-yet admittedly I had been distracted-staring forlornly at the newborn infant in the hospital's nursery, watching mystified as he took small breathes. Listening to his heart pumping, providing him with his own life.

Examining the vampire in front of me, I saw no reason in rejecting the truth of his hypothesis.

"Yes, he is"

The vampire smiled and then bowed before me-charming.

"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, first time doctor in Forks".

I suddenly remembered the board discussing on hiring a new practitioner, as they were short, reasoning that I couldn't take all the night shifts.

A reason I had agreed on as I had grown apart from my research studies and wished to indulge in them more fully.

"Oh yes, I recall you now, well come with me" I said, sending one more wistful glance at my mate before stepping out of the nursery into the hallway.

As we passed, many eyes followed our movement, fantasizing as they often did of the hot young doctor-well now doctors.

"So tell me young one, how long have you been living off the blood of animals?" the question made me quirk an eyebrow.

"How old are you Carlisle?" I had never been addressed as young one before and was in curiosity of just how old this vampire was.

"Going for five hundred." The smiling vampire answered. And I was astonished, for I had never met a vampire so old in his years except for the Volturi. In contrast to myths and legends, vampires were a relatively new species, not existing for any more than at least two thousand years; at least that's what I believed through the information provided through journals and other documents.

We spent the tour of the hospital talking about our similar habits, all the while as I pointed out pointers to him regarding the hospital.

It was during this time that I invited Carlisle and his mate Esme to meet my coven.

**A/N I want to thank my first reviewer Cami2186 for their review, hopefully this story will gain popularity.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**Plz check out my other stories**


	3. Home

_The home-where the heart wants, what the soul seeks and where love lives.(-a little quotation I thought up, I can't remember if I can across it or simply made it up.)_

A saying I analyzed and thought I understood but did not appreciate until the day I returned to my sanctuary. A place I named home, for it was everything it was named to be.

Loving, comfortable, and filled with people who saw to my well-being.

"Aww, Bells what are you going to do?" concerned and affectionate as Emmett was, he was also curious. A young mind such as his could not understand a mystifying concept of connecting to a being which in itself had no definition of connection. An infant which bore no sense of common attitude or could not do anything but love. But what Emmett did not know was that Edward bore the only thing I strived-looked-searched for-love. A love so encompassing it diminished everything else surrounding it, weaving a delicate thread which was knitted together with only the purest of substances- substances which made up the heavens themselves.

"I don't know." I replied, suddenly feeling as if my world was against me, to ever deny me the thing I had sought for so many years. A thing I have witnessed for so many lifetimes.

"Why can't I see him?" Alice pranced in, flying on the space somehow between the air and the floor. It was her way, simply gliding, not walking. She was of a delicate peacock, with her extravagant wears and her petite form. Yet she was all of these things and more. She was of a sightseer, a believer, a physic.

The future was not a concrete being, affected-controlled by the actions of the people involved, yet never in existence had a future not been read unless, the person involved was dead-a concept which bore more than a figurative amount of anxiety in my life.

"I don't know Alice, perhaps he's simply an exception to your gift" I said, smiling as she pouted- so similar in exuberance to a child.

Walking up the curving golden stairs I was met with Rosalie, whose eyes said more than her words ever could. Such confusion-such jealously-such want.

For she, even worse than me-yearned for a child-an offspring- an infant. Something her body deceived her of. For she, as is told by Jasper, exulted in pure anger- pure hate when she heard of my connection during the phone call I had made when I was still working in the hospital.

Her feelings-her emotions bared something in me I did not understand but yet connected to.

Pure protectiveness.

I was not to let anything reach my mate-nothing would do him harm-not even the negative thoughts of my coven sister.

"Do you want something, Rosalie?" For once during my existence I felt the red cover my eyes, the pure crazed feelings of a newborn. The crimson started slowly, weaving over my orbs in a delicate dance of drops on a lake until I was glancing at her through a cloud of red, my anger spiking as her lids narrowed at me.

"Nothing at all" she replied, stepping out of my way, refusing to meet my gaze as I watched her head to her room.

Her exit was met with silence.

"I'll go cool her down" Emmett said, his eyes whispering softness and understanding.

I said nothing, my angry dissipating from me, inch by inch. One would have thought it was the breaking of the confrontation-the leaving of the tension filled body. But I was not as naïve to believe such a thing-for vampires were highly emotional creatures and were not simply appeased by the breaking of an argument-the taste of blood on my tongue spoke queries of that.

"Thank you" I turned to Jasper, his amber eyes staring at me unfathomably, simply nodding his head in acknowledgement.

I knew that they were surprised- I was the calm one-the voice of reason-the leader, all of these things appointed to me because of my age-yet in some ways I had failed them-broke the ever continuing calm, assumed a different attitude-a different body.

And I couldn't find in within myself to care-for I was tired-tired watching them love- a love that though I was included,-never felt a part of.

Walking into my office, I set my bag onto my table and drifted to my library- the only place that calmed me. Its extensive shelves always seemed to hypothesize my being-calling me to explore and understand.

I collected pieces from old journals to novels.

Slowly unraveling the mysterious of the mind-vampire or not.

I had just picked out the original copy of the Holy Bible, when Jasper knocked on my door.

"Come in" I whispered, setting the book down and leaning back in the soft embrace of the couch.

"We're going hunting, the invitation extends you" he said his eyes drifting through my library, similar to moths to a flame. He was the only one who shared my love of unraveling past and guessing the future. Though his interests of study were different than mine-where the Civil War was of no great interest to me-we often shared hours examining the old prints when he was not with his mate.

"I'll come" I said, the reminder of the hunt making me acknowledge the constant burn in my throat. Its slow flames licking at my neck, encouraging me to find nourishment.

Jasper smiled, that small Texan smile that had most of his co-workers swooning and his wife panting. I had no doubts of his handsome face but was unaffected by such a thing- a fact that appeased his wife.

We flew to the door and were met with an overexcited Emmett.

"Jasper, I bet you fifty dollars, I'll catch the first bear" he yelled, jumping in the air like a child.

"What about me?" I asked, faking hurt "It's because I'm a girl isn't it."

Jasper laughed and Emmett smiled, ruffling my hair like I was his kid sister, a title he had appointed to me years ago against my complaints.

"Don't worry Bells, you know I wouldn't leave you out" he hooted and before me or Jasper could guess at what he was doing, he sped off into the forest, a blur of blue and red.

"Hey" we yelled, running after him "That's cheating."

The resulting laugh did not nothing but make us speed up.

The forest was damp, as usual, yet its fresh moist air spoke of new beginnings. It's refreshing earthy fragrance filling me with hope and love. Suddenly the wind blowing through my hair didn't bother me. The chore of hunting no longer felt like work but of an adventure. I simply looked around me, at the quick passing of spruces and lizards. At the blurred forms of birds and snakes. And suddenly I didn't feel as if the world was racing ahead and I standing still.

For once, I felt as if I was running through the world, not simply drifting through the endless cycles of time but rushing with it. Experiencing the magic, as Alice had once referred to it.

And when I smelt the familiar scent of a predator, its rich and spicy blood filling my nostrils I veered off path. Taking to the trees, dodging the hanging vines and landing on the branches.

It was something akin to flying, my body felt weightless-free.

"That one's gonna be mind" the voice to my right, startled me-as I was too focused on the brown bear directly below. Its giant form emerging from an underground den.

The person was too close-bearing on dangerous territory to my prey and of cause I felt justified of the low growl my throat was emitting.

Snarling, I turned around to a startled Emmett, whose lips had formed an O. I couldn't blame him though; he was young, barely half a century into this new life and was not informed of all the logistics of being a vampire.

For him being a vampire was simple-the only rules he saw was drinking from animals and fearing the Volturi. The mannerisms were foreign to him, almost inconsequential, bearing back rear in his mind.

"Sorry" his voice whispered of confusion but awe approaching understanding at what he had done. Yet he was smart, backing away slowly with his hands high in the air.

My body remained stock still, my eyes locked on his form until he was a safe distance away.

The tension in my body ebbed away slowly as my eyes turned back to the bear, the creature was scenting a piece of lonely bark, catching my scent yet not knowing where to look.

I didn't give it a chance to, jumping from the tree; I quickly landed on the animal's back and broke its neck, sparing him from the pain.

The thick blood was spicy and rich, just as its scent. Killing the burn in my throat as it flowed down. There was a long buried memory, a place of different time when I would have been repulsed by such a substance. But that was long before, before I was to be believed to be a monster, a demon.

My own people had been the ones to hunt me down and in it, caused me to flee.

Alone, I had nothing but my instincts to guide me in this life. My creator had been destroyed in the fire, the village had set.

So, alone I had wondered the world, feeding off anyone I deemed acceptable to such a punishment, mostly I frequented the jail cells.

Yet, one morning had changed everything. The guiles of time had passed, leaving me to thread lightly. I had somehow found myself in a forest, surrounding by nothing but nature, people had not visited the area.

My throat as usual during that time was set aflame and I couldn't take such a hell anymore and before my mind had fully connected, I had been drinking from a lone doe, draining its blood until all was gone.

"Bella?" the thread of memories stopped as Emmett called out to me, his concerned tone made me realize that I had been clutching to the drained carcass for quite some time.

"I'm sorry Emmett" I sighed disconnecting my fangs from the animal's neck, licking the remaining few drops from my lips.

"No its okay Bells, I wanted to apologize, I should have realized…" he trailed off, not knowing where to go or what to say, so I solved the problem for him.

I embraced my brother tightly, silent in my apology, loving in my emotions.

And when I was done, he smiled-showing his dimples and all was well.

xxx-xx

It was three in the morning when Esme and Carlisle visited, bearing gifts of offering. A novel written in the 1200s, and an antique violin.

I had conveyed in Carlisle my love my research-for discovery and in turn he had had told his wife.

"Oh I love your home" Esme smiled, her amber orbs glancing around the living area, examining the pieces me, Rosalie and Alice had decorated the area with. We had blended the ceramic world with silk, creating a golden-brown haven.

"Thank you" I smiled, walking them over to the couch, a human gesture I could not dislodge.

When everyone was seated, introductions were passed and conversations activated.

Apparently Esme was an interior designer, bringing light into shadows, similar to what Alice did, bringing fashion to the world.

Me and Carlisle conversed, talking of the hospital-but mostly discussing my mate.

He had been sent home with his parents, a few minutes after I had left.

He had wailed-his cries echoing the hallways even after he had fed-and some deep connection told me it was for me.

It was during that time in space I decided to search for Mr and Mrs. Masen.

My heart pulling me by a lone thread.

**A/N- So how was it? thanks for the reviews. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	4. Death

_"Love knows not what time is."- anon_

As I stared down upon the crib, my mind wondered back to the well accounted for quote. He had grown, my baby boy. Passed through the winds of time, unhindered but affected. His chubby cherub cheeks lifted when I reached for him. He was the things I was not.

Pure

Innocent

So pure he entrusted his safety, his love, his precious life into hands such as I. His warmth spreading through me. It was a trust I would uphold to my fullest being.

His coos and laughs mixed when I rested him against my bosom. It was a ritual of ours.

Me swaying him back and forth, lighting the room with musical notes. My voice whispering quietly on the still air.

Children rhymes I had purposely searched for during my extra hours. He seemed to appreciate them, falling into a trance like state, silent but awake, almost-if I dared hope- as hypnotized as me.

At two months his eyes followed and brightened on each of my visits. And I was powerless to stop them.

That first night, I had searched endlessly for his scent, that vibrant fragrance.

Nature filled love. Overpowering my legs as I searched mindlessly.

The night had been against me, pouring buckets of rain, hindering the flow of his scent, stopping the race of my track.

Yet, I was not delayed-led by the heaviness in my heart, growing faster when the burden lifted with each step. Small steps transformed into boundless leaps until my body found the source of my purpose.

The white house was silent, hypnotized in the dark and dropping translucent drips of angel tears. The pureness of it, the pure glow and calming coolness- captured my mind until I refused to think as I leaped up to the window sill and slipped unnoticed into the three story house.

My leap found me two steps away-two practically invisible steps away from my love. He was resting but not asleep. His whimpers carrying on the air, breaking my heart until a voice broke through my consciousness.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." A stressed voice sounded and I quickly drove back out the nursery, seeking disguise under the darkness of the night.

"Did you try feeding him?" a man's voice echoed, his tone filled with exhaustion and a whisper of fear.

"I fed him about twenty minutes ago but he still won't stop crying" finally the worrying mother entered the room, bags attacking the shelter of her eyes. Mrs. Masen did not look as she once did in the hospital. Her vibrant glow had diminished, replaced with a thread of dark exhaustion and pain that had her mouth dipped in a silent frown.

She was similar to her husband, whose face had not been treated and eyes spoke of frustration.

"Why won't you sleep for mommy" Elizabeth pleaded with her newborn son, yet the efforts were not rewarded as Edward only increased his whimpering, earnestly crying.

And somehow in my heart, I knew it was my fault. His cries were for me not his mother or father.

And it was then I decided to visit my precious one each day.

Now as I held him, with his fingers gripping the sleeves of my shirt, I felt encompassed with that overwhelming sense of peace. The quiet darkness spoke of new beginnings, a new life and new love.

I drifted over to the lone rocking chair in the dark room, precessor to the various animal patterns printed on the blue sea wall.

"You need to get your sleep little one" I whispered into his ear, my voice soft, alluring, taking on the pattern I had adopted long ago. And he fell victim to it, his soft lids falling victim to the hidden compulsion. His body sagged, producing a liberty of tension.

And I sat there, well into the dawn hours, watching, waiting, protecting the one thing I truly cared about. The time I spent here was a sort of compromise between myself and an noninvolved Elizabeth. Edward now slept through the night, only awakening for his routine feeds, on which I would disappear. Senior Edward thought it was a result of his familiarity with his surroundings.

A logical but completely human type conclusion.

His deep breathes alerted me to his returning consciousness.

And with it would bring a need to feed.

And weeks later, the cycle continued just like that until a single cold night in the November snows.

Xxx

I would not be able to say much for such a night, except for the life changing apparitions.

The snows had come in with its usual chilling cold and whispering calls of silent death.

As of usual, we, that included my family along with Carlisle and Esme whom had become frequent visitors, were seated in front of the plasma screen, watching some boorish and callow DVD, elected by Emmett, when Alice suddenly collapsed.

At first, the room was silent, not anyone daring to breathe, scared that just one sound would make the illusionary image revert back into reality.

"Alice" the spell was broken by a frantic Jasper, and in that broken spell bore emotions of such energies all of us were forced to groan.

A rare happening for creatures such as us in relation to pain.

"Bella?" his amber orbs fixed on me, but I was already moving through the sea of chaos- searching for Alice. My mind drifted by-floating on the invisible space between my body and hers. The empty infinity seemed devoid any emotions, the others already drowned out by my single conquest.

Her mind was black and white.

The two colors that could possibly relate to the other possibilities moving around her mind.

Images came and went freely, under no control-yet there was one that was the controller.

I went with it, deep into the confines of the moving theater, seeing and not believing.

Faces passed, me, Edward, Emmett-the cycle became never ending- repeating, rewinding.

And before the third cycle could complete itself, Alice was brought back to life.

Her face portraying the same order my body was already complying with.

Run.

Yet somehow, I already knew I was already too late when I entered the house on the edge of the forest.

There were only two of them, two creatures, two worthless beings that would change the course I had set myself on.

Their names would be insignificant if I told you-yet I find myself repeating them anyway.

James and Victoria

By the time the rest my family arrived, there was to be nothing left of the rogue vampires- nothing but purple ashes that hinted at their existence.

"You're going to die" it was the last thing I said to them before encompassing their shocked bodies into the endless flames of hell.

Their blood soaked faces spoke of what they had done.

Their faces will forever be ingrained within my mind, as everything is but there was to be a special significance to them.

For they had come looking for me- and for what you may ask?

That was to be a secret not even I could entrust within you yet.

Yet I will tell you this, Mr. and Mrs. Masen's deaths were avenged the same day they were committed.

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked from his shelter in the bush, his amber orbs taking in every movement of the police and firefighters. The chilled air made them sluggish, rooting around the parched pieces of wood. Wood and blood that stained the pure whiteness of the snow.

The rest of my family had already returned home, awaiting my word.

Just as I was to answer two cops came too close within hearing range, so my answer fell silent on my lips.

Instead my mind kept repeating the event over and over and soon images became a single picture

_As I burst in a wave of red and white, the shades of my clothing, my legs pumped me off the ground. In a way that I only once imagined Alice could. Gracefully, my feet made the barest friction on the pure virgin snow. The snow itself was not visible to me as I ran; my dead heart seemingly dying over again, for the burden was great. _

_It was of my fortune that the streets were cleared and I was able to drive across them easily, barely visible even if life existed on them._

_And when the house came into view, the echoing screams seemed to lessen, for I could still hear the familiar beat of my mate. _

_The only beat._

_When I entered, I was first to notice the two vampires crouched lowly over the still broken bodies of Mrs. And Mr. Masen. There was nothing I could do for them, their necks already broken and their spirits gone. _

_And it was then that the growling started, I would not be able to tell you which one attacked first, it could have been me or them._

_But I saw the intent in their minds, the pure blood lust swimming through their head, their eyes focused on the one more soul in the house._

_And they were not to get them._

"_You're going to die" I whispered to them, skipping to the side when the one called James launched at me, his name echoing in his mate's head. _

"_Stay back Victoria, I know what I'm doing" he shouted to the red head, his red eyes focused on my forehead, and it was just like that his mind went silent, an empty abyss. _

_But before it went quiet, I got one my clear image, an picture of my face, a picture when my amber orbs were red and my face feral. It was a face I had long forgotten._

_I dared not let the shock show, instead narrowing my eyes, wary upon his trick._

_It was after his mate started to practice the same disguise did I light them on fire, already grasping from her head their mission to track me._

"Just a sad case of arson" I heard one police say to the next, his voice bringing me back to reality.

He went by the name of Charlie- and he rubbed his growing mustache as he spoke, surveying the scene in front of him.

"And to think of that baby boy they left behind." Another man said, his nameplate revealing Roger. His belly was extensive, as he hoisted his gun belt over his mid-section.

The scene spoke of arson and so much more. The door was removed from its hinge, ripped off and the living room spoke of worse.

Their laid the burnt bodies of the two excited parents-now charred and demolished-because of me.

Their body's burnt beyond recognition- only their address displaying their identities.

This was one of my worst sins and I just knew, somewhere in sometime the punishment would be delivered.

For it was me who led such vampires into the home of my mate. The one I was supposed to protect and care for.

"Were going to have to move" I answered Emmett, my eyes unwavering from the scene in front of us. There was absolutely nothing to be done to help this situation.

A resolution I had already overturned in my mind.

"But what about the kid?" Emmett whined, he had already, on numerous occasions asked to meet Edward, something I had denied him of selfishly.

"You're going to meet him." I answered, getting up and walking into the darkening amiss of the forest, smiling as Emmett pounced up a little too quickly, jumping more than three feet in the air.

The boy still needed some control after all these years.

"When, How?" he asked excitedly, catching up quickly as I began to run through the forest, bypassing the white trees and leaving behind the smell of smoke.

"Soon, because he's coming with us." I answered, gaining the two feet to beat a shocked Emmett home.

**A/N This story is not gaining the popularity I thought it would. But I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read and loved each one. So how did u like the chapter? I will either update Discovering Western Life or We must discover and fly next.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	5. Change

_Previously_

_The boy still needed some control after all these years._

_"When, How?" he asked excitedly, catching up quickly as I began to run through the forest, bypassing the white trees and leaving behind the smell of smoke._

_"Soon, because he's coming with us." I answered, gaining the two feet to beat a shocked Emmett home._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~Anatole France  
**

He was silent to me. At two years of age it was the first time I had noticed such an abnormality. I should have expected such a fining, seen that after all, given each of the circumstances, he was my mate.

I stood there, just trying to unlock the workings of his mind as his eyes focused, seemingly intent on the orange blossom in his tight fisted grasp. It was spring in the suburbs of Ontario and everything was bright. The sun had melted most of the white virgin snow and had awoken velvet roses, green pinewood and the sweet, smell of honeysuckle, my new acquired smell. Edward had grown since we had moved, his eyes were now a bright emerald, lighting up his entire face when he smiled or laughed. His unruly hair was the only characteristic that had remained the same, falling around his face in drastic curls that seemed to be on a never ending journey.

His back was resting upon me as he continued to stroke and touch the flower he had discovered early this morning.

"Who?" he turned now, that confused anticipation on his face as he held up his find. His speech had come to him early, around five months of age, and he had mostly perfected the language. Speaking whole sentences that even had the most budding mothers confused.

"That's an orange lily, sweetheart." I answered him, plucking it from his hand and tucking it into his hair.

"No, no, nooooo" he whined, quickly reaching into his hair to take it out.

"Flowers are for girls." He stated quite factually as he stood up and tucked it behind my ear, patting my cheek before waddling off.

"He is so adorable." Esme spoke, getting up from her crouch over my – her garden. The house – mansion, I had heard my co-workers gossip about, was acquired from the start of the end of me and my family's usual life. Forks, now crowded with the gossip of suspicion had grown too claustrophobic with wanted answers and so we had moved. The house was our sanctuary. It was large, I was the first one to admit, but I wanted Edward to have some normality in his life.

It had extended into extraordinary – from the time I had stepped foot on the land I knew it was to be. Previously constructed for ranch life, Esme had renewed the house to a more modern style but kept the six acres of land as it once was. Seeing as she and Carlisle had decided to move with us, I gave her free reign.

"Becoming more like a gentleman each moving day" I smiled at her, dusting off my capris as I stood up. It was nearing ten and as I had discovered, Edward's schedule demanded no adjustments.

"Watch over him please." I said, watching as Edward continued to pluck at the various flower beds Esme had grown. She was too pleased to consider getting angry.

"You know I will" she answered, returning to plucking non-existent weeds.

I just smiled, walking up the steps. The usual squeak accompanied my journey up the wooden planks and I made note to fix them later.

When I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't control the burst of laughter that escaped my lips.

Alice was gifted; I was more than privy to that, her talents extending from fashion to drawing – her artworks already dotting most of our walls.

A cooker though, she was not. Her form stood, crouched over a book, a spoon in her hand and a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over the various measuring cups and silver bowls she had littered over the once visible black granite countertop.

"Flip this" was her ingenious answer, and quite gracefully despite her misgiven, threw the wooden spoon on the counter, fixed me with one of her fleeting glares and then danced out of the kitchen.

It was one of things I had adjusted myself to; with the longest time I had spent with my family. Their thoughts, makings, wants. Like Alice we all had our shortcomings but we learned from this as we adjusted to what time had put forth.

My mind drifted back to Rosalie as I heated some chicken nuggets in the microwave and sliced apple wedges. She, along with Emmett had brought their own house, just a ten minute drive from where we had situated. I didn't know it if was because of me, Edward or just a combination of both.

Of course reading their mind had been an option to me but I valued privacy and tried to allow others the same respect.

I missed my sister and goofy brother, even though they visited at least once a week, the house was missing something because the of them. The garage, barren of all of Rosalie's usual newly acquired vehicles and Emmett's boisterous laugh.

I sighed – change was touching all of us.

Just as I was setting Edward's meal on the high chair, Esme came in with a screaming Edward.

"I just turned for one second!" she explained as I ran over to them, quickly taking Edward from her. My body along with my thoughts tense as I examined him. His screaming dimmed when I embraced him, kissing his forehead before looking him over.

"I didn't even realize he had gone that far before it was too late" a frantic Esme continued to vent as I examined him.

His skin was marred with a single red dot, most likely from a bee sting I fathomed.

"Calm down Esme, it's no big deal" I smiled at her, but inside my equilibrium had been disturbed. Anything – a prick, a sting, a bruise – always caused my brain to shift. Pain and harm was something I wanted to avoid at all cost, sealing it from him in any form I could mold. Always delicate with him, I never stopped exuding a gentle touch when interacting with him.

I passed my finger over the hurt as his whimpering turned to hiccups, his face snuggling into the curve of my neck as I healed the bruise. Almost as quick as it had appeared, the spot vanished, drifting away, leaving clear skin in its wake.

"Are you sure dear?" Esme asked as I rested Edward in his high chair, laughing as he quickly jammed a wedge of apple into his mouth.

"Tasty" he said as he continued to full his face.

"No hard feelings, if I blew up everything he managed to hurt himself, I wouldn't be here" I laughed at the truth of it. When Edward had begun to walk, he managed to bump into everything, even a closed door. Surprisingly his feet had never given out and his actual walking had been splendid.

The only thing I was concerned about was his advanced growth. It wasn't that his body was growing fast, as his weight and height was in the 90 percentile. Just, it seemed to me he had surpassed all his early milestones at such a young age. From the time he had hit five months it seemed as if he had transformed into a toddler overnight, talking and walking as he did.

"Can I have a cookie?" I turned around only to see a very messy Edward licking his fingers with his usual huge pleading eyes.

"Of course." I smiled at him as I passed him one the cookies I had baked from last night – experimenting with new recipes had turned into a hobby of mine.

Edward enjoyed his job of taste testing anything I passed him.

"And its 'May' I have a cookie." I corrected him as I cleaned up the small mess.

His little head nodded as he chewed on the sugary treat.

x-x-x-x-x-x

By late afternoon, with Edward taking his late afternoon nap – a thing I read was essential for toddlers – I and Jasper went hunting. Neither of us had been in three days – a time period I had made mandatory now that Edward was staying with us.

The protective nature I had possessed over my mate had not dimmed in the slightest, not affected by time or his own individuality.

Of course as Edward had grown- he had developed the thing most essential to life- personality. Seemingly transforming overnight, ignoring the call of time, he had developed – his midnight feedings decreasing in numbers and his body growing right before my eyes.

It wasn't that I hadn't seen a human baby before, it was just that I had never observed, or cared to analyze the rate at which they grew. Going from a small vulnerable being to a 'let's get going' toddler.

I smiled as I ran, thinking back to my days with him when we had first moved. Of course he had cried through the night, but I had learnt how to warm a bottle in record time. The diaper changing was a different matter, seen that Edward enjoyed peeing anytime his member was released from his diaper.

I smiled just thinking when Emmett had been allowed to change his diaper.

His faces never stopped to amuse me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper pulled me from my musings as I turned to face him.

I was proud of him – he had controlled himself whenever in the presence of Edward, his bloodlust nearly completely controlled.

"Just everything" I answered as the greenery passed us by. I was glad on the place we had decided to move to, the wildlife population contained more varied predators than just the rare mountain lion or bear we had encountered in Forks.

"Everything indeed." was his only answer as he separated, choosing to follow the scent of a grizzly bear.

There was peace in me as I allowed my instincts to control me – stalking a bobcat as it stalked through the forest floor in search of its own meal.

The warm succulent blood flowed down my throat as I sucked the needed sustenance. Its struggles were futile and stopped altogether when I finished.

As my fangs clicked back together, I was just as quickly following another scent, my thirst still not sated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Water warm" Edward said and splashed a little when he was fully seated in the deep clawed tub.

"That's good" I said as I started to shampoo his head, his eyes immediately closing, already knowing our routine.

"Why does it smell like this?" he asked, as I gently messaged the baby shampoo into his locks, laughing a little when he tasted it and scowled.

"Because of the fairies" I answered, laughing a little to myself as I gently rinsed his hair and washed the dirt and grime off his body.

I still wondered how he managed to get so dirty on some days.

"Really" he asked as the bubbles continued to pop in his hair, his innocent eyes were full of wonder as he contemplated my answer and I laughed, there were deep mysteries into a child's mind

"Why am I the only one eats?" he asked, his clear eyes turning to me as I drained the tub and wrapped him up into his favorite blue blanket.

"Because we're different" I said, already expecting the question. His young eyes were far too observant, always noticing the things that others his age would never ask.

"Oh" his mouth formed into a little O as I dressed him into a onesie Rosalie had purchased him for his second birthday. It was a gift I had accepted with great pleasure, knowing that someday she would return and complete the family once again.

"I love you" he said as I brushed out his hair and I smiled as I kissed his forehead. The love for him had increased tenfold as the days passed and I wondered if one heart could contain it all. Love changed us and molded it to what it wanted – I had observed this for many years but never thought I would experience.

Now as I stared into his bright eyes I replied " Just as much as I love you."

"Story?" he asked as I rested him into his mahogany crib, soon there would be no room in it for him but I would wait until storing it away, it was after all, the only remainder of his parents. Surprisingly it had been mostly saved from the fire and I had restored it to its prefect form.

"Sure darling" I smiled, reaching for the book, he seemed to have an obsession with.

The nursery was peaceful as I read, the shadowing figures dancing on the pale blue walls, jumping over the teddies and sparkling in the dim light of the lamp.

As his eye lids closed and he rolled onto his stomach, I noticed something that had not been there when I had bathed him.

I paused.

Two small bumps, only visible because of my advance sight were protruding from his back, slightly ruffling his onesie. I gasped as the visions flooded Alice's mind and my fingers gently touched my mate, trying to protect him from something I wasn't sure was quite possible.

**A/N I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED and Alerted THIS STORY. The number of reviews increased so much with the last chapter and I was ecstatic. Just to point out if anyone missed it so far I have revealed 3 of Bella's powers. First the ability to control people's mind as she did with Edward when she wanted him to sleep, the ability to set people on fire, as she did with James and Victoria and the ability to heal wounds as she did with Edward's bee sting. I am sorry for not updating for a long time, was busy with my other stories. Check them out, you may like them too. **

**Tell me how you thought of this chapter, more great revelations and confrontations coming up in the next chapters,**

**Please Review and Comment, **

**Silverdust101**

**P.S I will update 'Discovering Western Life' next.**


	6. The Rising Bird

_Previously_

_Two small bumps, only visible because of my advance sight were protruding from his back, slightly ruffling his onesie. I gasped as the visions flooded Alice's mind and my fingers gently touched my mate, trying to protect him from something I wasn't sure was quite possible._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Like the mighty phoenix,_  
_Once again I rise from the flames set to destroy me & take flight._  
_I am_  
_Stronger_  
_Glorious_  
_Powerful_  
_Victorious._

Kirsti A. Dyer, MD, MS (.org)

"His temperature and pulse are normal." Carlisle said something I had already known when I had rushed up here but still couldn't resist asking.

Edward was still asleep on my lap, not bearing an ounce of the fear and trepidation I had swimming inside me. I was scared for him, a deep sated fear that stemmed from my entire body, making me tremble as I started to rock him back and forth, a motion to calm me rather than him.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on here?" Carlisle asked, his amber orbs missing nothing as he examined me. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only confused one here. It didn't make sense for my mate – my once human mate – to have these bumps – the marking of a creature I had long ago abandoned. How was I to tell Carlisle, the newcomer, what I truly was. Even my closest family was dumb to the knowledge. The information had somehow already seeped through the circle in some distant manner, the only reason for the hateful appearance of James and Victoria.

"Can I trust you?" I asked him it seriously, my amber orbs locking to his as I read his mind, not asking permission as I examined each of his thoughts. He was confused, a hint of fear making it known in his musings as he looked from the child in my lap to me, his sensitive eyes already picking up the threatening red swimming patiently in my orbs, waiting for me to summon them.

Edward stirred then, yawning a little as he stretched and then thankfully fell back into a blissful sleep.

I knew I could do nothing if he was to wake up, my compulsions would no longer work on him, his own power, yet weak, already apparent on his back. It was then I realized why it was impossible to read his mind. Why he had developed so quickly, why his innocent eyes picked up on the smallest detail. His body yet small demanded him to abandon that what made him weak, telling him to walk, to talk – to develop these basic motions quickly – to ready himself for it. To prepare his two year old body to embrace the power.

"You know you can." Carlisle answered, his thoughts and words true as he stared at me, absorbing the seriousness of the situation he had – without meaning to – found himself in.

"Come downstairs then." I called to the entire house as I had already heard their thoughts, listening warily at the conversation.

"I'll call Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said, gliding over to the phone. Jasper followed quickly behind her, his face taut with the gravity of emotions surrounding our home. And for once, I did something I had dared not to do in their presence, in anyone's presence.

I calmed him, dimming the onslaught of emotions.

At first his face was confused, his head whipping around, surveying the room quickly before locking onto my searching eyes. His amber orbs widened in realization before quickly narrowing in suspicion.

I did not blame him, for I had been keeping secrets from them, wanting my memories to stay locked in my past, where I believed they had once belonged. I was still astounded I had been able to keep a secret so locked away from them for so long, nearing a century now. They never asked why I had more than the customary one power and that in itself only a select few of vampires possessed today. At first I had deemed it as respect but now I realized that they must have not known, as truly I hadn't been that forthcoming with my gifts.

"How about everyone move to the dining room." Esme spoke up, her worried eyes taking in the tension still apparent between me and Jasper, in the entirety of this situation and for some unknown reason we obeyed her, all stalking to the room that was hardly ever used, deemed more for Edward and appearances than anything else.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward, only to see his green eyes staring up at me with a hint of confusion and fear in his voice.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked him, turning him so he sat up straight on my lap. His body felt so small and vulnerable sitting there, protected by my own.

I hurriedly wrapped my arms around him, shielding him even from my own family.

"Why does ever'ting feel so cold?" his words jumbled as he visibly shook in my arms. My mind tensed as I looked at him, the air was quiet a normal temperature down here. I touched his forehead.

"I can get a blanket" Alice volunteered already getting up before I told her it wasn't necessary with my thoughts. His forehead was the normal temperature and I realized that he must have been picking up on the emotions surrounding him rather the atmosphere itself.

"Just breathe deeply, love" I whispered calmly to him, swirling my fingers around his ruffled hair, smiling as he did just that and his body relaxed against me, his thumb immediately going to his mouth.

"What was that?" Jasper jumped up suddenly, his brain impatient, demanding answers.

He stopped when I started to growl at his approach, his tempered body too close to my mate. I could feel the red sparkling in my orbs as my fangs elongated, my body tense.

"Bella?" Edward's fingers started to pat my face and I allowed Jasper to calm me as he retreated silently, his eyes wary as he looked at me.

He was looking at me as if I was a newborn and I took deep breathes.

My body was still tense with the creature inside of me as I shook my head, willing my fangs to disappear as I got up, hearing the approach to the door.

I passed Edward to Esme with a quick '_look after him'_ command whispered in her mind. She nodded, her hands surrounding Edward's little form lovingly as I passed by her to the door. Even though I loved my coven sister dearly I still had caught the evil her thoughts had possessed. Her deep sated want for a child had overpowered her common sense and in it brought her desire for Edward.

"I hope this is important Isabella" quickly followed by a loud "Belly" sounded as I opened the door.

Emmett scooped me up in his arms, spinning me before I had to laugh, forgetting for just a minute what was going on. Emmett seemed to have that effect on everyone and I embraced my missed brother dearly.

"I missed you big lug." I laughed, yet was truthful in my words as he ruffled my head, he too hearing the truth in my voice.

"I missed you too Belly Bear" he pecked my forehead before releasing me.

"So what is going on?" Rosalie asked, her voice for once, sounding less icy and more concerned as she entered the tension filled dining room. Her eyes immediately locked on to Edward, wrapped up Esme's arms, sucking on a blue pacifier Alice had gotten him, for some reason she detested the whole thumb sucking phase.

I monitored her thoughts as she quickly looked away from him, almost as if just his presence had burned her.

"Bella has been keeping secrets from us" Jasper said from his corner in the room, his eyes still glaring at me as I gathered Edward in my arms, the only thing preventing me from striking out at him, the beast still growling and tearing at my stomach.

"What?" Rosalie quickly turned to me, her eyes accusing as she stared at me, her anger taking away her common sense as she approached me.

My body tensed as she got closer and closer – her presence too close to my mate, her anger filled steps evading me too much…the beast growling for release in my stomach, his claws tearing his confinement away.

I crouched then, taking Edward with me as I started to growl, the sound sounding ominous in the sudden silence of the house.

"Rosalie, I think it's better if you step away from her" Carlisle said, releasing a breathe when Emmett came and hurriedly dragged his mate back, his senses already picking up on the anger and danger emitting from me. His mind was right to be scared.

"it's hotttt!" Edward suddenly cried, wiggling in my arms until I released him. It was only then did I realize my temperature had spiked, the beast practically swimming on the edge of release.

I gasped with everyone else, amazed that my body could still feel hot. After I had turned vampire, I had thought the beast had died with my mortal self – the vampire victorious in his pursuit. After all I had felt my heart stop beating, felt the pains as my body died from the inside out, heard my beast scream and cry from inside me as it succumbed to the changes happening inside my body.

"I need to go outside" I choked out, scooping up Edward in my arms; I immediately zoomed outside, the fastest I had ever travelled. I could feel it taking over me, rendering me helpless as I crouched in the soft grass outside, the wind feeling extra cold on my sensitive skin.

"Bella?" my eyes took in Edward approaching me and I immediately backed away, not wanting him anywhere near my form. I would not hurt him again.

"_Esme!" _I immediately called to her in my mind, thanking her when she rushed outside and scooped up Edward in her arms despite his protest.

"No, nooooo, I want Bella!" he screamed as she took him away from me, and even though I knew it was for the best, my beast still growled.

"Everyone back up!" Carlisle yelled, and I realized they must have ran outside when I had. My mind was too hot to pick up on their thoughts as I burned brighter, the beast struggling within me as I screamed out.

"What's happening!" Rosalie screamed as the temperature rose, the night was silent; waiting...the wind had stopped blowing, diminished by the hot air raising.

"Bella, no, no, no" Edward's screams were piercing as Esme held him tightly; gasping as he bit her arm, hurting himself rather than her "I want Bella!"

I closed my eyes, having no choice as I turned away from my mate, my bones too weak to stand. Molten fire continued to spread, whispering over my body in a silent taunt as I tried to confine it, to stop its flames. I couldn't though, the beast refusing to be dimmed now that it had found freedom. Years and years of confinement had given it strength and amazingly tears feel as I fought it.

"How can her heart be beating?" Jasper yelled above the already raising chaos and I listened.

My dead silent heart, the heart I had believed died with me; left in the past with my morbid memories, was beating slowly, making my once silent blood pump. I gasped at the feeling, so foreign to me. My lungs dragged in the cold air as they too started to beat, my insides listening, mimicking the beat of my heart, flowing the victorious blood through my system, making me feel almost human.. almost…alive.

The beast roared again and this time I was helpless to stop the change as it swept over my body, shifting my bones, muscles and even blood. I felt the fire licking at my skin, tempting me to accept it, seducing me as it burned brighter, hotter, changing me. There was no use in fighting it, it being me as I was it.

I screamed as I welcomed it….

…. The explosion of fire and flames…

Surrendered my body to the…

… call of the phoenix.

**A/N So who was surprised? I want to thank everyone for their glorious reviews last chapter, read and loved each one of them and even if I don't reply back I still love and read each one. Next will be focused more on Edward and Bella and the story of what she is and story of the phoenix. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	7. Power

_Previously_

_Surrendered my body to the…_

… _call of the phoenix._

_x-x-x-x-x_

"Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."

The beast rose gracefully, taking to the sky with red golden light. It was rejuvenated; I was rejuvenated with its release. Years of hiding away, tucking away the security it had welcomed, tucking away my very being. It barely felt the air ruffle its blood streaked feathers, barely felt the tree crash under its wake as its wings lost themselves for a mere second before spreading out wide and proud. Dominating the sky with its powerful expanses. Adapting to the new world.

"What the hell!" Someone shouted, but the he ignored the outburst, flying over the greenness that seemed to extend far way in front. _"The world is a beautiful peace" _he whispered to me as his eyes explored, taking in everything – individual pebbles on the ground, to the small birds that flew alongside, not frightened of their so much bigger counterpart.

The world was vibrant green

All that greenness tempted him- tempted me. For he was me and me him, we both watched and waited for the something _else. _It was building within him, trying to reach forward, break through the sub conscious.

The beast still continued to fly higher, past the semi visible clouds, almost past the expanse darkness of the night itself. Coldness was foreign to him, something he almost never felt, the feeling was uncomfortable. It came now though, as he travelled higher – further.

The wind grew heavier and heavier, still tempting the beast. Urging him to release, to let go.

All of a sudden, movement stopped for a moment, stood still as he deliberated high up in the sky, surrounded with darkness, nothing but glowing darkness.

Then with sudden strength and vigor, he dived down, tucked his powerful wings right into its body and extending its long flexible neck. The feathers on the tops of its mighty head fluttered carelessly in the wind. Its glowing yellow eyes took in everything, understood everything. From the pressure passing over its streamline body to the clouds that created moisture on its back.

"Oh heaven above, everybody run!" The beast honed in on the blond man's bellow, his panicked voice pitching higher as the beast continued to dive downwards. I recognized Carlisle turning away, my family turning away from me.

The beast roared an almighty shrill as it righted itself at the last possible minute; its feathers close enough for the people below to feel the whispering touch.

It flew over the greenness of the trees, rejoicing in the utter freedom, the utter exhilaration. Yet something deep within had ached with their rejection – their utter fear. He did not like the feeling and continued to fly even further away.

"Wait." I recognized the booming voice of Emmett and so did the beast as it halted "I don't think she's going to do anything."

The beast purred then, a deep rumble of sound as it continued to fly, the presence rising urgently in his chest making it fly northwards again.

And suddenly…

It exploded - bright red flames escaping from its mighty beak, filling the air with vibrant sparks, halting even the power of wind.

"You call that not dangerous!" it was Rosalie who screamed this time as she watched the sparks disappear in thin air, the veil of night making them lost. He played in them then, twisting around each disappearing bulb until the last spark had disappeared.

Such light and utter freedom.

"Emmett's right" Carlisle said "It's still Bella."

The beast halted, confused for a minute. _Who was Bella_?

It started downwards now, barely paying attention to the blue ice of river as it landed mere inches from it. He walked now, his wings tucked against its body while its white peaked feet adjusted to the hardness… the confinement of land.

"She's coming this way." Esme said, a hint of fear touching her voice, tucking the baby in her arms against her as he stepped forward, looming over the petite vampire by at least thirty feet.

He sniffed the air, his beak rising high as its nostrils flared. That honeysuckle scent swam around his nose, telling him everything he needed to know.

It was Edward, my mate and I growled, the beast and me acting as one as we saw Esme back away, carrying Edward, my mate away from me.

"I can't calm her down!" Jasper exclaimed, standing in front of his mate, growling a little.

"Esme keep still!" Alice hissed, her eyes black as visions swept her. Visions displaying all different visions of Esme's demise - her tortured screaming while being engulfed by orange flames – purple ashes leaving bright marks on the earth.

The beast ignored both of them, only locking eyes with emerald.

Emerald eyes that looked sad, scared and more than anything… innocent.

"Bella, I want Bella!" the beast arched back as its mate started to cry, confused by such shrill notes but…

It recognized its own and stepped forward again cautiously.

"Drop him Esme" Alice whispered as the beast took another cautious step, his yellow eyes wary as he smelt the fear emitting from all around him.

"Are you crazy Alice" Rosalie hissed, stepping forward "You can't let that thing touch him, what if she crushes him!"

Combined as one, we roared as Rosalie swept Edward in her cold arms, locking him to her as he still continued to struggle and scream.

Wings exploded from its body as he growled again, his body arching, ready for the first strike. Fire was gathering again, caught somewhere in its throat as its neck posed in attacking position.

"Rosalie no!" Emmett screamed, quick enough to throw his mate to the ground as the Phoenix struck, missing her neck by a mere second.

"Go, GOOOO!" Edward whimpered as he landed on top of Rosalie, freeing himself only because of the sense of shock extending throughout the blond vampire.

The beast surrounded him quickly, its wings wrapping around its mate like a veil, shielding him.

"Bewwwaaa!" Edward connected his tiny arms around the beast's neck as it bent downwards. His form shook as the beast nudged his crying form, trying to comfort the young one.

It was only then did we disconnect from one another, the beast retreating as I surged forward, intent on comforting my crying mate.

Red feathers dissolved into nothingness as hands replaced wings. The beast went peacefully, returning to its internal home, glad to be free within. No longer confined by the mental walls I had placed once a long time ago.

"It's okay Edward." I picked him up as I steadied myself.

"Everyone mean!" He pouted as he snuggled into the crook of my neck, sighing contently as I tightened my grip on him. It was then I felt his bumps, more prominent now. I ran my fingertips over them, feeling them dance underneath, still too young to do anything else.

The phoenix, now awake, listened to them whisper underneath my fingertips and rejoiced, each mighty bird always being welcomed into the new world.

"I love you" I whispered into his ruffled red locks as I kissed his forehead.

"Luve you too" he said as he continued to cling to my neck.

It was only then did I turn to my family, their eyes wide, especially Rosalie's who had still not picked herself up from the ground.

"Now you know" I said as calmly as I was physically possible, moving forward, silently telling each of them to follow "And I'll tell you the rest."

**A/N Shout outs to 'Mistress Zafrina' and 'rides the beast'. Thanks for your lovely reviews. **

**Also, I changed the summary of this story.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S I just updated Discovering Western Life on Thursday, so check it out too **


	8. Answers To Tell

_Previously_

_"Luve you too" he said as he continued to cling to my neck._

_It was only then did I turn to my family, their eyes wide, especially Rosalie's who had still not picked herself up from the ground._

_"Now you know" I said as calmly as I was physically possible, moving forward, silently telling each of them to follow "And I'll tell you the rest."_

x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x

"_It is always the simple things that change our lives. And these things never happen when you are looking for them to happen. Life will reveal answers at the pace life wishes to do so. You feel like running, but life is on a stroll. This is how God does things." - Donald Miller quotes_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x

The tension in the air was thick with apprehension, fear and confusion.

Edward squirmed in my arms before settling in the crook of my neck, his warm breathe washing over my now hot skin.

I kissed his cheek and for once it felt normal, not hot.

"_Can we sit in the living room?"_ Making it more of a command than a question as I found the couch furthest away and sat down, trying to pull Edward off my neck so he would be more comfortable.

"Noooooooo" he whined and clutched my shirt tighter.

I smiled and kissed his forehead this time.

Then I looked up and met everyone's eyes.

Alice was curious, her amber eyes frustrated as she tried to leaf through the future only coming up blank.

She had no idea I was purposely blocking her visions.

Jasper was still angry, his eyes that black onyx that shined right through me. He met my gaze and just glowered.

Esme was too stunned to look anything other than confused.

Carlisle and Emmett looked to be the same thing…confused and hurt.

And finally Rosalie looked pissed…angry being too light a word to describe her.

"Many say we were born from the birth of the Earth, others say before that" I started, running my fingers through my mate's curly locks, laughing despite the situation as he let out a purring gurgle.

"Physicists of our kind deliberated on the fact that we were a creation of God, to light up the world when the Earth came to be, point taken from Genesis. Others taught we came from a flying dinosaur that was infused with the comet's power on the last day of ancient Earth."

Ancient research had revealed many theories but never concrete answers.

"How long have you known and kept it from us?" Jasper asked with hidden contempt.

"This is a gift in which you are not suddenly turned" I explained "But born with, just as Edward"

"Then why all the secrets…the lies?" Emmett asked, his amber eyes swimming with hurt as he trembled on the loveseat.

I frowned, not realizing how much it would hurt him.

I sighed…betrayal was always the worst kind of deceit.

"Will you believe me if I was to say I had simply not known?" I asked seriously, only focusing on him, knowing he was most likely the only one I could get through to.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side.

"When I had turned vampire I had thought the phoenix had died with me, just as my human self-had died. I had heard it screaming violently inside of me and the last beat of its heart. I had not known it had simply gone dormant instead of dying."

I looked up and everyone's eyes seemed to be contemplative, well everyone except for Rosalie. She still looked pissed with a hint of jealously swirling around her depths.

"So are you still a vampire?" Alice asked, running her hands through her spikey hair, obviously giving up on trying to read a void future. "Your eyes are chocolate brown"

I gasped surprised and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

Sure enough, instead of the golden amber I had gotten equipped with my human eyes were staring back at me. The eyes that had looked so much like my fathers.

'_Twinkle brown'_ my mother used to call them when I was five and she would brush my hair.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's little hands brushing away the tears from my cheeks.

"No cwry" he whispered, kissing my cheeks.

I hugged him tighter, sliding to the floor with him engulfed in my arms.

"I love you" I whispered into his hair.

"Luve you, my Bella" he said and snuggled under me again, yawning.

The soothing night air rushed through the open window as I rested Edward in his crib, kissing his red cheek once more before flicking off the light and turning on his star night light.

He immediately engulfed the gray elephant teddy bear I had gotten him for his first birthday all those months ago.

The slight creaks of the staircase made my presence known as I returned downstairs. Everyone was still seated in the exact position.

"I have no idea if I'm still a vampire since the phoenix's powers are closely linked to them…well except with the cold skin." I smiled a little, thinking of all the possibilities I had regained.

The air had felt so good, clean and pure. The height had been immeasurable, so high I had sworn the clouds had disappeared.

I could sleep again.

"You're so damn lucky" Emmett whined as he got up, a smile gracing his lips to show that he was joking "How does it feel to be hot again?"

He poked me as if expecting me to burn.

"Fantastic" I smiled, genuinely happy for once in a long time, the constant fear for Edward gone as I realized what was happening. No longer feeling only half happy because the phoenix was gone.

I was finally happy. I had finally become whole.

"What all can you do exactly?" Jasper asked still wary as his eyes held mine. Fortunately they looked a little brighter.

"That's a question even I can't answer" I smiled, trying to recall all the stepping stones. A phoenix's powers were endless and it was up to each bird to discover each one on its own.

Of course that didn't mean I wouldn't help my mate when it was his turn.

"Oh that reminds me"

I flopped on the couch, cutting off Jasper.

"The transformation of a phoenix is painless but can be very uncomfortable the first time around. I'll be taking Edward into the woods when it's his time."

"When is his 'time' exactly?" Carlisle asked making quotation marks around 'time'. I had almost forgotten he'd been in the room.

"Probably in about two to three weeks depending" I answered.

"So soon" Esme murmured looking up the stairs.

"Anyway….." I yawned as I got up, for once in my overextended life actually feeling the strain of today…or tomorrow as I looked at the clock "I'm going to head up to bed."

"You mean as in 'sleep'? Alice asked her amber eyes surprised.

"Yeah, mature phoenix's need sleep three times a week while the young ones need it every day." I answered her. "I'll answer the rest of your questions in the morning"

And with that I left them staring dumb founded in the foyer and raced up in my bed.

Too eager to actually embrace my lost dreams.

The plush and utter contentment I felt in that moment was enough to lure me to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

**A/N Was about to put this story on hiatus and rewrite it later seeing that not a lot of people were reviewing but decided against it. Hope you'll love this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review. Thanks to everyone who supported this story and still continue to support.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S Will try to make next chapter longer**


	9. Happy

_Previously_

_And with that I left them staring dumb founded in the foyer and raced up in my bed._

_Too eager to actually embrace my lost dreams._

_The plush and utter contentment I felt in that moment was enough to lure me to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

'No one is in control of your happiness but you; therefore, you have the power to change anything about yourself or your life that you want to change.'

- Barbara de Angelis

_x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Momma?" the little girl with brown hair stood at the doorway, staring at the distant snow. _

"_Where'd mama go?" she asked Mrs. Cope, the elderly lady her mother had sent her to get._

_She wouldn't just disappear and leave her alone with strangers. She had to have gotten lost in the snow. Her father once told her to never play alone in the snow, perhaps it had gotten her momma, out here alone in the snow._

_And she had left her there alone._

"_Mamma!" the girl dashed from the porch before the headmaster could catch her. There was little light, everything a dull grey, but she could see a little._

"_Mamma where are you?" The young girl cried, tears developing in her eyes as she looked everywhere. The streetlight shone overhead, like a personal star to guide and protect her. That's what her mother told her stars were, little guardians to protect little girls._

"_ISABELLA!" she heard her name being called and for a second she thought her mother had come back but then the old lady appeared, obviously frazzled._

"_You'll catch your death out here" Mrs. Cope scolded her and grabbed her hand._

_She fought back, she had to get her mother before something bad happened._

"_No! I need to find mamma" Bella struggled in the woman's grasp._

"_We'll find her in the morning" _

_Bella looked up "Promise?"_

_She sniffled. "The snow will give her back in the morning?"_

"_Yes"_

_That night, Bella got on her hands and knees like her mother taught her and prayed to God. _

"_Please bring my mamma back, I promise to be a good girl from now on"_

_It was a simple prayer but the young girl felt content when she finally laid her head down to rest._

_She dreamed sweet dreams that night, her mother humming while plaiting her hair. _

_Cooking inedible cookies in the pantry._

_Laughing as soap bubbles flew around the thin tub as mother and daughter battled for the rubber duck._

_In the morning when she woke up, the snow was gone but her mother was nowhere to be found._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

I gasped and sat up, sweat dotting my forehead. I couldn't remember the last time I had been plagued by that dream – by such emotions. The darkness of it still seemed to be swirling within my fogged head. I almost felt drunk with the plague of sleep, my thoughts quaking with the recent events and the remembered dream. The figure of my silhouette crying in the cold snow trying to bring my mother back.

Ridding myself of the dream I focused on dressing – reserving every moment of the human task. I felt the slide of cotton against my skin, caressing me as if a lover. The fresh 'Gain' scent tantalized my nostrils feeling me with comfort. I breathed in relief as my feet sank gracefully into my sneakers – the phoenix had not caused any side effects within my body except for its now freedom.

I was put off when I saw Esme already feeding Edward his breakfast. She seemed to be singing to him, in that motherly way of hers.

"He started screaming when I checked on him" Esme said as a way of explanation when she saw the look I was directing at her. Her voice did not shake but her head was still in a bit of chaos and I smiled warmly to placate her.

I felt bad, too hooked up in my own bad memories to give the subsistence my mate craved.

"Thank you" I murmured, taking over.

"Bella" Edward squealed when his emerald eyes caught my brown ones. He appeared as vibrant as before, his feet kicking the back of his high car. I was still in awe of such a creature – my mate. I allowed the flush of warmness to rush over me.

He waved and my heart melted.

"Good Morning sweetheart" I kissed his forehead, brushing away his curly locks.

His velvet red lips opened and closed accordingly as I fed him the warm oats, carefully blowing each spoonful. The heat of the warm cereal did not smell like the putrid odor it often infused within me each morning when I had fed Edward, instead it now had an earthy but still edible feel to it. Still I was not ready to truly revert back into the notion of consuming human food.

The morning felt warm coming in from the window. I was still stunned my body could feel so hot, moving in time with each breathe I took, pushing my blood throughout my veins – making me live.

It was a blessing I had thought would elude me for the rest of my existence.

The beast was now awake within me, purring contently – rejoiced in its newfound freedom. I stroked its fierce head in greeting. Loving him more as it nuzzled my offered hand and turned over in bliss. All was forgiven within him. Love came and went freely within us – taking many different forms.

"What we do today?" Edward asked once he had eaten each grain of his breakfast. He sipped his cup looking at me expectantly.

"_Please park, please park"_

Edward was not aware that he was projecting his thoughts to me and I couldn't stop the giggle that left my lips at the innocence of it all. The sound alone caused me to smile at myself – so different with the last twenty four hours. Time had started to affect me – capturing me within its sands and drafting me to its will. I was no longer the fierce hollow shell in which a spirit caught cold – a shadow of my once self – but reborn to this time where my happiness and the happiness of my mate controlled me.

"How about we invite Alice and Emmett to go with us to the park" I suggested, projecting the question to each of their minds which were currently in the surrounding perimeters of the house. Each answer was an affirmative yes – yet the tension had not diminished. There being a reason I had not invited Rosalie or Jasper. Their minds still held hurt pride and scorn – their feelings so loud I still felt them over the springs to the north of our house. I felt guilt for inciting such emotions but I could not dwell on them for too long. A giggling toddler immediately attracting my attention.

Edward quickly nodded his head in delight. I purred at the satisfaction of my mate – happy in his happiness.

x-x-x-x-x-

My brother pushed my mate on the swings – laughing that boisterous laugh that had parents and children alike turning their heads. I just shook my head – too happy to really care – as long as Edward's joyful squeals continued everything would be alright.

Instead I focused my attention on my coven sister – Alice who had still not said a word. I could feel her concern – her fear and overall her apprehension.

"I will not hurt you…you know that right?" I asked her – bluntly getting to the topic of discussion. I missed her lilting laughs and graceful jumps. Her optimism and perhaps naivety. I did not like the forlorn creature that now sat beside me, only facing me when I took possession of her chin and tilted her head upwards.

Her golden eyes searched mines for the answers I could not speak. Her small form almost looked diminished behind my eyes as she continued to stare in my brown orbs. I was tempted to read her but such invasion of privacy was not in my character.

"Will you go hunting with me?" She asked – her emotions were all over the place – black and white- red blue hues.

I couldn't deny her so I nodded my head "After I put Edward to bed."

She was silent for the rest of the trip and eventually I left the park side bench to help Edward down the slide, smiling when he giggled at me.

Emmett seemed to have gotten back to his old self, approaching me with smiling eyes.

I could tell something was up- especially when he had disappeared to talk with one of the human fathers.

Bending down on one knee a laugh escaped him as he asked "Will you go out with me?"

I immediately sought what he had been hiding – acting on a dare given my some human male named John. Everyone in the park had been infatuated with me from the time I had entered the vicinity. It was the phoenix's warmth calling them to me.

I speared a glance at the so called John only to see him watching us in a daze.

Smiling and deciding to play with him I whispered in Emmett's ear "I don't think Rosalie would appreciate that."

I licked his lope.

His smirk dropped in surprise.

I laughed even harder when Edward – who had been playing piggyback on my back, reached down and slapped him.

"No Bella mine" he pouted at Emmett "I tell Rosie."

The rest of the afternoon at the park was spent with Emmett trying to coax Edward out of his strut – buying him ice cream and slushes until I had to put an end to when he started to turn green.

Finally Emmett had begged Edward to sleep and I scooped his small body in my arms and kissed his cheeks

"Sleep well love"

x-x-x-x-x-

The phoenix within me raced through the trees with pure exultation. He wanted to take to the air but I refused – there being a reason for our journey to the high mountain tops.

That still didn't stop him from lopping through the trees at sudden heights and jumping like a monkey. I laughed – feeling my body fly through the air. I could feel each individual wisp of the air – feeling its caress – its bathe of substance and a temptation of freedom.

Then my brain shifted, feeling the tension just ahead. The mood was in such a stark difference to my own I forgot the sheer darkness of the night. Forgot playing with its mystical woes and focused on Alice.

She sat on a large rock face – her head turned to the night sky - the moonlight glowing off her skin.

I looked down and noticed that my skin no longer glowed such luminescence and signed forlornly. In some sight missing the feature.

"I had a vision" Her voice drifted cold through the darkness.

She turned to face me – her face transformed into misery.

"It was about the Volturi."

My back stiffened – I knew I should have connected them to James and Victoria. Evil was evasive and took many faces.

"How long?" I asked, looking up as an owl scored the sky, its huge eyes capturing mines in its amber depts.

"Two weeks" Alice answered – her full attention on me.

And I knew – that in the end I would have to tell my family the full extent of my life. I could only hope they would not reject me after hearing such a part of myself I had kept hidden – even from my own memories.

**A/N I'm back and with a huge apology – no excuse this time. I know this chapter was a bit off – still trying to get on with my writing groove (Read every chapter of Centuries meets Seconds over again and still can't connect with it). Hopefully the difference isn't too huge. **

**Chapter's Shout out goes to 'TeamEdward – aka- jacobhater'. Gave me the extra boost to write this chapter despite my muse problems. I promise to write a longer chapter as soon as my muse recovers.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


End file.
